elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of notable GoldStar elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations of GoldStar Elevator. Hong Kong Hong Kong Island *Lucky Commercial Centre, Sai Ying Pun (1991) *Shun Feng International Centre, Wan Chai (1994, modernized by Sigma) *Man Shek Building, Wan Chai (1985) *Dandenong Mansion, Wan Chai (1989) *Jumbo Building, Aberdeen (1988) Kowloon *Sunlight Building, Sham Shui Po (1992) *New Kowloon Plaza, Tai Kok Tsui (1991) *Chinachem Cameron Centre, Tsim Sha Tsui (1994) *Tak Sing Alliance Building, Tsim Sha Tsui (1987) *Lai Sun Commercial Centre, Cheung Sha Wan (1987) *Fa Yuen Tower, Prince Edward (1990) Modernized by Nikkin Lift & Escalator Services Ltd. *Chee Hing Building, Mong Kok (1989) *Grandcastle Commercial Building, Mong Kok (1992) *Co-Tack Building, To Kwan Wan (1985) *Wealthy Court, To Kwan Wan (1990) *Winful Centre, Kwun Tong (1993) New Territories *Hi-Tech Industrial Centre, Tsuen Wan (1989) *Golden Plaza, Yuen Long (1989) *Uptown Plaza, Tai Po (1991) *Metropolis Plaza, Sheung Shui (1992) *Goodview Industrial Building, Tuen Mun (1988) Project from Hong Kong Housing Authority Hong Kong Island *Tin Wan Estate, Tin Wan, Aberdeen (1997) **Tin Hong House **Tin Lai House **Tin Kin House **Tin Chak House *Lok Hin Terrace, Chai Wan (1995) *South Wave Court, Wong Chuk Hang (1995) Kowloon *Ping Tin Estate, Lam Tin (1997) **Ping Yan House **Ping Shun House **Ping Wong House **Ping Shing House **Ping Tin Shopping Centre *Ma Tau Wai Estate, To Kwan Wan (1993) New Territories *Hong Shing Garden, Tseng Kwan O (1988) *Kam Ying Court, Ma On Shan (1991) **Kam Chi House **Kam Dat House **Kam Shun House **Kam Yuet House **Kam Nga House **Kam Yiu House **Kam Yee House **Kam Ying Shopping Centre *Kam Fung Court, Ma On Shan (1996) **Kam Yung House **Kam Wai House **Kam Ling House *Fu Fai Garden, Ma On Shan (1993) *Affluence Garden, Tuen Mun (1990) *Tsui Lai Garden, Sheung Shui (1990) *Yuet Wu Villa, Tuen Mun (1994) *Kwai Tai House, Kwai Fong Estate, Kwai Chung (1998) Macau *Edificio Commercial Lung Cheong "A", Rua de Sao Domingos No. 20, Macau Indonesia Jakarta North Jakarta *Pasar Pagi Mangga Dua (1988) *Mal Mangga Dua *Orion Mangga Dua *ITC Mangga Dua *ITC Mangga Dua - Mal Mangga Dua Pedestrian Footbridge *China Trade Center/Asemka Building (modernized by Pillar & replaced by Lemova) *Husada Hospital *Pluit Hospital *Pertokoan Glodok Blustru *Mall Kelapa Gading 1 (scenic lift demolished, freight lift refurbished by Sigma) *Toyota Motor Manufacturing Indonesia & Toyota Astra Motor Sunter II (modernized by Sigma) GoldStar elevator PPM2.jpg|One of the two GoldStar scenic elevators (seen from the lobby) at Pasar Pagi Mangga Dua, Jakarta. The inside fixtures have been replaced by Sigma (Credit to YouTube user VR303Elevators) Abandoned lift.jpg|An old abandoned 1980s GoldStar service elevator at China Trade Center (also known as Asemka Building), Jakarta. Central Jakarta *Plaza Indonesia (1990, modernized by Sigma in 2007 and 2015) *Grand Hyatt Jakarta (1990)Modernized by Sigma in the 2000s and then by Kone from September 2015 to 2016. *Hotel Atlet Century Park (1991, modernized by Sigma) *Jakarta Hospital *Hotel Cemara (Jl. K.H. Wahid Hasyim) (modernized into Sigma) *Apartemen Rajawali Edelweiss (1994) *Kentucky Fried Chicken Pasar Baru (1992) *ITC Roxy Mas *Jakarta International Expo - Gedung Pusat Niaga, Kemayoran (1992)All of four scenic elevators have been replaced into Schindler 3300 AP MRL in 2014. Both service elevators had their fixtures replaced. *The Acardia Hotel *Kenari Mas Market *Hotel Cipta (Jl K.H Wahid Hasyim) *Stars School West Jakarta *Tarumanegara University (1986, modernized by Sigma) *Mall and Hotel Ciputra Jakarta (1993)All elevators in the mall have been refurbished by Sigma, while elevators in the hotel are still original *Sastra Graha *De Rivier Hotel (formerly The Batavia Hotel) East Jakarta *Omni Hospital Pulomas, Pulo Gadung (1992) *Pusat Peragaan IPTEK - Taman Mini Indonesia Indah (1991) *Arion Mall *Jayabaya University **School of Economy **Post Graduation South Jakarta *Plaza Blok-M (1989)Elevators in the car park have been modernized by Sigma. The service elevators have been replaced into Hyundai elevators. *Plaza Bapindo (1994) *Crowne Plaza Jakarta (1994) *Tamara Center (modernized by Schindler in 2009) *Apartemen Griya Prapanca, Kemang (1991) *Jakarta Skin Center Radio Dalam Yogyakarta *Mal Malioboro (1992) *Galeria Mall (1994) *Melia Purosani (1994) *Hotel New Saphir (modernized by Pillar) *Wisma Hartono Surabaya *Galaxy Mall 1 (1994) *Tunjungan Plaza 2Some of the elevators have been modernized by Sigma. *Plaza BRI (carpark building) *Hi-Tech Mall (formerly Surabaya Mall and also known as THR Mall) (1987)Some elevators in main atrium (but not scenic) have been permanently disabled. Bali *Grand Hyatt Bali (1989)Only few of the service elevators are still original while the guest elevators have been modernized by Sigma in 2007. *The Tanjung Benoa Beach Resort (1994, formerly Ramada Benoa) *Bali Mandira Beach Resort (1984) *J Boutique Hotel (refurbished) Two 1992 GoldStar elevators.jpg|GoldStar elevators at Grand Mirage Resort Bali, taken in August 2015. These elevatord have been replaced into Schindler 3300 AP elevators. Other cities *Universitas Indonesia, Depok - Fakultas Ekonomi (1992) *Mekarsari Recreation Park - Waterfall Building, Cileungsi, Bogor *Plaza Simpang Lima, Semarang (modernized by Sigma and Pillar) *Regent's Park Hotel, Malang (1988) *GrahaPari Telkomsel, Makassar *Travel Hotel Batam, Riau Islands *Allium Batam Hotel, Batam, Riau Islands (1993) Singapore *Housing and Development Board (HDB): **Block 189 Bukit Batok HDB **Block 2 Jalan Bukit Ho Swee HDB **Block 836 Hougang HDB **Block 82 Queenstown HDB **Block 32 Whampoa HDB **Block 4C St. George's Lane HDB **Block 27 MacPherson HDB **Block 327, 336 Taman Jurong HDB **Block 253 Simei HDB **Pasir Ris West Plaza **Yew Tee Square *Community Clubs/Centres in Singapore: **Joo Chiat CC **Kampong Chai Chee CC *Jalan Besar Town Council *BCA Academy, Toa Payoh *Singapore PolytechnicSome elevators in the building are Schindler, Sigma, and Union Jack, and some have been replaced into Schindler in 2014. *Tai Hoe Hotel, 163 Kitchener Road Thailand Bangkok *Arnoma Grand Bangkok, Bangkok *Baiyoke Sky Hotel, Bangkok (CarparkSome elevators was rebranded to Sigma elevators. and plaza elevators) *Astera Sathorn Hotel, Bangkok *CentralWorld, Bangkok (Zone Beacon and Isetan)Modded into Sigma elevators. *The Pavilion Place Hotel Bangkok, Bangkok *Deja Hospital, Bangkok *Grand China Hotel Bangkok, BangkokModded into Sigma and Otis elevators. Other Cities * River Plaza and Major Cineplex Nonthaburi, Nonthaburi * Bangpakok Hospital Rangsit 2, Pathumthani Other countries *PPR Lembah Subang Blok H, Taman Putra Damai, Petaling Jaya, Selangor, Malaysia *Sri Permata Condo, Section 9, Shah Alam, Selangor D.E., Malaysia *Georgetown City Hotel, Georgetown, Penang, Malaysia *Hospital University Science Malaysia, Kubang Kerian, Kelantan, Malaysia Notes and references External links *PT. Jaya Kencana - Sigma Lift & Escalator (a list of all Sigma elevator and escalator projects in Indonesia, including LG and GoldStar projects in the past) GoldStar